Nobody's Daughter
by IzZsta xoxo
Summary: "Tell me to stop"he whispered against my thigh I can't.He slowly kissed his way back up my body and growled when he saw I was biting my lip"No don't quiet your moans let me here them"he said roughly.Only for you"I could kill you"But you won't "Mine" Yours
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

I am his drug. I am his entire supply gas, the match, the igniter. I am the moral the very fiber, the whole substance to his life. I am his reason for being, the meaning of his existence and he knows this better than me.

Without him I can't breath. He keeps me together without even knowing it. The buzz he creates around me just by being in the same room as him is indescribable. He knows what pushes my buttons and he knows what makes me glow with happiness.

He knows I'm his. He knew this before I knew. He claimed me before I could escape not that I would want to escape. Without him there is no me. I don't exist or belong in a world that doesn't include him.

He pushed me on to the bed and crawls on top of me. I felt his weight but he was gentle enough not to crush me.

He licks up my neck and whispers in my ear so softly only I could hear.

"I'm dangerous" _I don't care_

I moaned as he cupped my breast and massaged it roughly in his hand. His other hand held my hip tightly as if not to let go. When he removed his hand I saw his fingers already imprinted in my skin in the form of a bruise. _This wasn't the first time._

His cold body soothed my heated core. He knew I belonged to him. I would never tell him to stop. _Why prevent the inevitable?_

My moans were getting louder and my head was turning into mush. He was the only man that could do this to me. Make me forget everything and everyone besides his name. I was an intelligent woman who had lived beyond her years yet at the one caress of this mans hand and everything I have known and lived was forgotten and no longer seemed important.

"Tell me to stop." he whispered against my thigh. _I can't._

He slowly kissed his way back up my body and growled when he saw I was biting my lip.

"No don't quiet your moans let me here them." he said roughly. _Only for you._

He felt his fangs grow out and he slowly pulled my head back and just as he entered me he bit my neck right on my pulse point where the blood to my heart pumped working to restore all the blood he had taken for himself and I cried out his name, repeating it like a prayer.

That's all Edward did. Take, take, take. And I gave and gave until there was nothing left for me to give anymore.

He sucked greedily and made sure he kept on sucking to his satisfaction. _I was glad to give._

After he was done he ripped his fangs from my flesh and looked into my eyes. He was moving inside me roughly. _Faster, harder._

He green eyes turned black as he let his lust override his actions and possess his very soul. This wasn't my Edward anymore this was his demon but I loved him just the same if not more.

He kissed me roughly and I tasted the sour flavor of salt and metallic. _I didn't care._

He ripped his lips from mine almost forcibly.

"I could kill you" _But you won't._

He smirked as I opened my mind to his and let our souls connect in another worldly level.

"Mine" _Yours._

He grabbed my hand and placed it on my womb. "Feel that?" he asked. _Yes_

"That's me moving inside you." He growled while pushing into me harder making the bed shake even more. _Only you._ "Only me." he whispered.

"Scream for me" he roared. I cried out his name as I felt my inner walls begin to clinch and my orgasm rocked my body. I have only been with one man in my whole entire existence so I had no one to compare him too but I doubt for a second that he will be best I ever have.

"Come for me again baby. Scream my name." he growled. And just like that he turned a switch off on my body, I exploded around him. I screamed his name over and over again and I couldn't stop. He kept on moving inside me and I felt the bed shaking behind us. He started moving faster and a second before my orgasm could subside I felt his sperm splash deep inside me which sent me into another back arching, world changing, universe stopping orgasm.

We came down from our high together. I opened my eyes only to find his face an inch away from mine. He still hadn't pulled out of me. _I don't ever want him to._ I would die if he had pulled out because I hated that empty feeling I get when he is no longer in me.

Our foreheads were now touching and our bodies remained joined even after he had emptied himself inside me. The electricity cackled all around us.

"We shouldn't do this." _But we do._

"I can't not live without you." _Don't lie. It hurts._ I whimpered the pain to much for me to bear.

"I love you" he whispered. _I wish you would mean it_ "Always"_ Forever _

He was still inside me as we both fell into a deep sleep, leaving me vulnerable to him. We fell asleep in each others arms.

I woke up before Edward and decided to save him the trouble of another awkward morning. I slipped on my short black dress and my peep toe pumps. I missed the coolness of his body already but he had hurt me too many times it was now my turn.

I looked back at him just before leaving and saw his face get a pained expression as his arm searched for my body. I walked over to him and kissed him softly. "I love you" I whispered against his lips.

I felt my wall begin to crumble as his faced became more pained when he didn't find me. I saw his eyes begin to flutter so I grabbed my purse and ran out on the only man I will ever love.

He is the composer to my symphony but he fucked me over when I realized he would never want me as I want him. In his mind I was just another body to warm his bed. I have been played the fool for over five decades now but no more. He broke me and composed one of the most angst filled songs known to the world.

What he did to me was unforgiveable and I was done being used. I couldn't leave without saying my final good bye to the one and only love of my life. It was time to move on from this miserable depression I had thrown myself in to so willingly. _Never again._

I gave him a hundred years to realize what he had in front of him. But he never did. _Because I'm not good enough._

I stopped a cab and directed him toward the airport. I finally had the strength to leave. _Start over without him._

I threw a few hundred the cabbies way and made my way inside to check in just in time to board my flight and leave this god forsaken place that held the one person who could rip me apart and I would let him because when it came to him there was no me. _There was just him._

I looked around and noticed that I was already in the plane. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I let my body get in zombie mode. I looked out the window and a felt one lone tear go down my cheek as the plane went up in the air. I said my final good byes and never looked back.

When you look back it means you regret something and I refuse to regret any of the choices that I have made. I would be lying if I said I would stop myself that day from meeting Edward but the truth is that I wouldn't and I rather live in a world knowing he exist than in a world not knowing him at all.

My name is Bella Marie Swan. Big brown eyes. Pale as sheet of paper. Long naturally wavy, curly hair. Half vampire.

I am nobody's daughter.

* * *

**Just an idea. Keep or Delete? Review and tell me what you think. Btw this is my first time writing a lemon so go easy on me lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

The plane landed too soon for my liking but I sucked it up and walked with the other pedestrians to get my bags.

My bags were one of the first to come out and before I knew it I was in my new car driving to the apartment that Alice my best friend and I will share. Alice was a very small, fragile looking vampire. She was a full vampire and had gorgeous short brown hair that pointed in every direction. Alice came from a blood line of full blooded vampires.

Vampires can procreate with humans even though it is difficult and it was very rare in occurrence. Vampires were becoming less and less in population. Females were having a harder time conceiving and males were having a harder time finding their true mate because of the shortage of female vampires. Having a daughter was a very rare in the vampire community.

A result of this was many female vampires getting raped. Male vampires had a certain time where their sexual hormones were at their peak, this is why we had to be very careful around these times. I was lucky that I was half human because this meant my scent could blend in more. Vampires can smell other vampires but I was almost undetectable thanks to my power of shielding anything and everything I wanted and my human half as well. All vampires had a taste for blood unless they were half human.

When a hybrid like myself was born there would be some human qualities that you possessed as well as vampire qualities. It was all based on genetics and who you took after. Me myself I detested any type of blood and just the smell of it made me faint. But not all hybrids were like me. Some lusted for blood like a full blooded vampires if not more, others looked more human, while others had no resemblance to their human ancestors.

Some vampires were gifted and I'm surprised I was one of them. This meant that you came from a powerful line of vampires. Speaking of powerful vampires there are four vampires who held all the powers. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

They were considered the kings of not only the vampire dynasty but the humans as well and everyone bowed down to them. There wasn't anyone who wasn't scared of them and there were many who feared their wrath. Every time a vampire was born with a power that was just another power added to theirs. Carlisle was sort of like the leader of them since he was the oldest and had created them. But when it came down to making decisions they all had their input and no word was final without all four agreeing. Alice was a psychic. She could see the future. But the future always changed depending on your decisions therefore nothing was ever for sure or certain.

I met Alice through Edward while she was Jasper's concubine and we instantly clicked. She has big gray child like eyes that looked like they belong on a doll made of porcelain. Her pale skin is almost translucent and when she walks it looks like she is floating on her small dancer's feet. Alice is always dressed to the nines and is a fashion designer. I missed her dearly and couldn't wait to see my little fairy. She was also the one that helped me start my career in becoming a lyricist and now I was famous for my expert writing skills even though I used a false name and no one new who I was. It has been awhile since I wrote something but I guess that's what happens when you lose your muse.

I pulled up to the luxurious apartment building and walked inside. I suddenly felt out of place here. Everyone walking around was dressed impeccably and there I stood in all my awkwardness with a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and black flats. I felt like such an outcast.

_Fuck it._ I was me and no one will ever change that. I walked up to the front desk, got my key, and rode the elevator to the sixth floor.

I walked into the apartment and was surprised to see how dark it was. _This is so un-Alice like. _I got in tune with my senses and I heard a quite sniffle coming from Alice's room. Her sobs were so quiet that a human would not be able to hear it.

I knocked lightly on her door and was surprised to find my beautiful pixie in tears. It broke my heart to see the once vibrant Alice Mary Brandon with such a dead look in her eye.

I didn't ask questions and she didn't offer any answers. I just laid down beside her and wrapped my arms around her 4 feet 9 inch frame.

After what seemed like hours she finally began to talk her voice breaking as if she hadn't spoken for days.

"It's Jasper." She said with agony. "He doesn't realize how much he is hurting me. I found him with Maria again" she let a tiny sob escape her as she said this. I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"They were naked and going at it like wild animals. I know Jasper was never a one women man and I never tried to change him but a small stupid part of me hoped he would anyway." her tears had stopped by this point and her eyes had become empty.

"I thought I would be okay just fucking around with him because at the end of the day I just needed to be close to him in anyway that he would let me." she sniffled. "The worst part about this fucked up situation is that I let myself love him and I let myself imagine that he reciprocated the feelings back" I hugged her tighter towards as I felt her body start to heave with her heavy panting.

"I let myself get to close Hells Bells. I should have stayed away. I should have never gone to that club. I should have just stayed home that day. All these things I should have done, I would have done and I could have done and yet I'm still stuck in this black abyss that's trying to swallow me whole." It broke my already broken heart to se my happy go lucky pixie speaking in such a depressing manner.

"I never knew how you felt when Edward would just up and leave you but now I know. You are so strong Bella but I don't think I can be as strong as you. Right now I feel like I have this gaping hole in my chest ripping me open from the inside out."

"I thought we were done with the dealings, the concubines, the ruling, the killings, and just the kingdom in general. How stupid was I?"

I couldn't take hearing Alice talk this way. Truth be told I don't think I have ever heard Alice curse until this day and I had to put a stop to it.

"Alice honey stop." I finally cracked. "Stop talking like you are going to die. Stop this pity party. I have waited for Edward for a hundred years but he would always leave after he got what he wanted. You are putting me up on a pedestal that I didn't even know existed. You didn't see me in my zombie years. All this time I've been alive without truly living. I might as well be dead inside. I refuse to let you fall into as deep of a depression that I have been." I said fiercely.

I could not allow this to happen to Alice. But there was a very huge difference in the way we handled things. When Alice got emotionally attached to someone only for them to reject her like yesterday's news was like opening up a volt filled with lava. She took things to the core and wore her hear on her sleeve. She would go into a depression that involved her waking up crying and crying herself back to sleep which would eventually lead to the panic attacks.

I was different because I didn't cry when I got hurt. The tears just wouldn't come. Maybe a tear or two might slip out but they would be gone just as soon as they came. Crying made me feel weak and I refused to let anyone see how vulnerable I really was. _Edward and I were more alike than I thought._ I am an emotional detacher. I would live my days numb and in a zombie like state 24/7 only truly living when I was with Edward but I have come to the point in my life where I now realize that this has got to stop.

With that being said I told Alice to get up and do what ever she had to do because we were going out. I was going on a mission to find out who Bella Marie Swan really was. I was going to find out who I was before, who I am now, and who I will be in the future. I was going to find that carefree girl who cared for nothing and no one.

My mother died when I turned 18 and my father disappeared before I was born. I meet Edward when I was 22 years old which also happened to be the age that I stopped ageing. Somewhere along our meeting I lost that girl that I used to be and I knew I could never go back to her but I sure as hell would try to become a more refined, wiser her.

Alice was almost the same way. She lost herself in Jasper and let her world stop revolving around her so that it now revolved around Jasper. She stopped caring about herself and along those lines she forgot what it was to feel self worth, to love her self just as much as she loved Jasper.

Unlike her my world didn't entirely rotate around Edward Mason even though he made up more than half of it. My mom always told me that in order for you to truly love someone you have to learn how to love yourself first. I will always keep those words with me.

I forgot how to love myself the day my mother was taken away from me therefore I could never allow myself to love Edward as completely as Alice did Jasper. _When you love someone let them go right?_ So that's what I did because I refuse to love Edward more than myself. My mom had instilled some self worth in me somewhere and I refused to let it got to waste.

There are many different types of love and yes I love Edward more than my life, more than anything in this world but I have to love myself more before I could love Edward as more than just that. Love is complicated. I guess I had to learn that the hard way but Alice took a harder fall and I was going to do everything in my power to fix that even if I was still left shattered on the floor at the end. That was a risk I was willing to take.

This is a matter of reason and respect. _How can you respect someone else when you don't even respect yourself?_ Now there was the true philosophy and point of the theory. Treat others the way you want to be treated. I wanted Edward to love me just as much as I love him but how could he love me when I didn't love myself? That was the real question. I might never find an answer to this but I was sure as hell going to try.

I wanted to love and be loved in return but in order for that to happen I need to gain my respect for myself first and I found my reason which was Edward. Everything connects in one way or another it just took me awhile to connect these points.

I wasn't going to feed this information to Alice on a sliver platter because the world doesn't work like that. She had to figure these things out for herself and I will help her when needed but I can't be expected to be with her through out the whole way. Some things are meant to be left to find out for yourselves even though you may have had a little guidance. I can't force her to respect and love herself because at the end of the day it is her decision if she wants to gain her self worth back or not.

I don't own anybody but myself and nobody owns me. I am the controller of my own actions not of Alice's, Edward's, or Jasper's. There is only so much I can do to help her until there is nothing else left for me to do. She has to find her own path. _Her own way of surviving._ At the end of our journey it will be her choice whether she wants to forgive and forget like she always did with Jasper or if she doesn't want to forgive at all. Me I can't forget but I can forgive. Edward will always have my heart and with that comes my forgiveness but only time can tell if I will I ever trust him.

One thing is for sure is that I'm not Alice. I can't forget and that may be my down fall as well as my uprising. With this final thought I got up and started to get ready. Today will be end of old Bella and the beginning of a new Bella.

Every story has an end. But in life...every ending is just a new beginning.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter Review's make me smile =] Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. The more reviews the faster the update**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Alice was dressed in short as fuck hot pink dress that barely covered her ass and some high fuck me heels. Her usual spiky hair was straight and shiny. I dressed in a mid thigh midnight purple dress with a plunging neck line and black fuck me heels. We were ready to party. At least I hoped so.

We arrived at the club and immediately started dancing. We were having a great time and everything seemed almost normal. The DJ announced that today was karaoke night. Alice being the sneaky pixie she is signed me up and before I knew it, it was my turn to sing. I decided to sing one of the songs I had written.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as the spotlight was once again on me. I felt the beat that was booming from the speakers cocoon me in its protective arms. It felt like he was here with me once again. I looked at the crowd of people cheering my name like a chant. This was all for him. _Because of him._ I felt the crowd disappear as I began the song that I wrote for him. Where ever he was I hoped he heard this song and know that he will always be on my mind even when he's not here with me his spirit is.

_You could buy me diamonds  
You could buy me pearls  
Take me on a cruise around the world  
Baby, you know I'm worth it_

Run my bubble bath  
Make love tenderly to last, and last  
Baby, you know I'm worth it

_Wanna' please; wanna' keep; wanna' treat your  
woman right?  
Not just dough, but a show, that you know she's  
worth your time  
You will lose, if you choose, to refuse to put her first  
She will if she can find a man who knows her worth!  
Mmmmmmmmm  
_  
I took a deep breath to calm the raging nerves swarming around my insides. I felt my body moving with music on its on accord. I heard whistles and cat calls as my dancing grew more proactive as I grew more comfortable with my surroundings.  
_  
'Cause a real man knows a real woman when he  
sees her (when he sees her)  
And a real woman knows a real man  
Ain't 'fraid to please her (please her)  
And a real woman knows a real man always  
comes first (first)  
And a real man just can't deny  
A woman's worth (a woman's worth)_

Mmmmmm hmmmmm (x1), Mmmmmm hmmmmm (x1), Mmmmmm hmmmmm (x1), Mmm

(Hold up)

_If you treat me fairly  
I'll give you all my goods...  
Treat you like a real woman should  
Baby, I know you're worth it  
If you never play me  
Promise not to bluff  
I'll hold you down when shit gets rough  
'Cause baby, I know you're worth it_

I felt the room disappear as my mind began to conger up memories of him and me together his green eyes penetrating my soul.  
_  
She rolls the mile; makes you smile, all the while  
being true  
Don't take for granted the passions that she has  
for you  
You will lose, if you choose, to refuse to put her first  
She will if she can find a man who knows  
her worth!  
...OH!_

_'Cause a real man knows a real woman when he  
sees her (when he sees her)  
And a real woman knows a real man  
Ain't 'fraid to please her (please me)  
And a real woman knows a real man always  
comes first (first, baby)  
And a real man just can't deny  
A woman's worth_

_No need to read between the lines  
Spell it out for you (spell it out for you)  
Just hear this song  
'Cause you can't go wrong when you value(Better value...)  
A woman's, woman's, woman's, woman's Worth! (yeah)  
_  
I immersed myself in the indelible moments that I shared with him and forgot about everything that wasn't him.  
_  
'Cause a real man knows a real woman when he  
sees her (when he sees her[1st time]) (nothin' like a woman's worth [2nd time])  
And a real woman knows a real man  
Ain't 'fraid to please her (please me [1st time]) (ohhh, ooh [2nd time])  
And a real woman knows a real man always  
comes first (first, baby [1st time]) (comes first [2nd time])  
And a real man just can't deny  
A woman's worth (a woman's worth)_

As I finished the song I opened my eyes only to be shocked as the crowd roared with applause.

I was led off stage and the crowd gathered around me. I felt the hairs in the back of neck stand as I felt the stare of someone burning through my back. There was only one person who I knew that could make me react this way and doubt that Edward would have even wasted his time to come look for me.

Just as I was about to turn around a tall women introduced herself as Angela Weber and asked if she could talk to me. I already knew who she was. She was one of the most well known managers in the music industry and she wanted me to sign with her company.

"Well what do you think?" she asked me with a gentle smile.

I hesitated before I gave her my answer. "Yea sure why not" I smiled as she began to talk about how I would become the biggest star this world has ever known. According to her I was the best thing since sliced bread. I smiled and nodded as she kept on talking animatedly just to humor her. We worked out the details about meeting up Monday and begin recording right away after we had the paper work done.

Alice and I soon left the club and I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of satisfaction that enveloped me as I realized that I was beginning to learn who the true Bella Swan was. I felt pride and accomplished for myself for the first time in a long time.  
When I got home I felt my body tense as the familiar electricity started to cackle around me. Edward was here and he was close but every time I looked to see if I could catch a glimpse of him I was met with nothing. I decided to just fuck it. I put on my silky short night gown and crawled into bed. I fell asleep with the buzz of electricity surrounding me with its presence.

My eyes flew open when I awoke the next day. I turned my head to check the time only to be met with Edward's penetrating stare. I screamed and almost fell out of the bed but Edward caught me before I could.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a silent whisper

His ice cold hand cupped my cheek and I sighed into his hand while my body unconsciously leaned into his touch. He didn't answer my question. He tucked his head in the crook of my neck and breathed in deeply. I felt his tense body relax on top of mine.

"You left." he stated

"You always leave." I retorted.

He glared at me but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"I was going to stay. I _am_ going to stay. I'm done running."

"You said that the first time, the second time, the third time, the forth, fifth and sixth. What's different now? Nothing that's what." I answered back bitterly.

"It is different." He responded his voice getting quieter as he spoke.

"No Edward it's not." I closed my eyes as I felt the tears trying to escape.

"Yes it is." Edward said between kisses. His hand untied my night gown and before I knew what was happening it was slipping off my body. I felt Edward's hand roam my body as I felt all my control leaving me.

I had to stop this.

"Edward please stop." I whimpered as his finger traced my entrance.

"Always so ready for me." he smirked at me.

I grabbed his face and forced his eyes to look at me. Edward had never seen me cry but I didn't think I could hold on any longer. As if a damn had been broken all the tears, pain, and anguish poured out of me.

Edward was shocked as the sobs over took my body and I trembled trying to regain control. He snapped out of it as another excruciatingly loud sob escaped me. He grabbed me and crushed me to his body trying to calm me down but that only made me cried harder.

I cried for Edward, I cried for my mother, but most of all I cried for myself and the girl I lost and the shell that I had become.

I didn't know how long I stayed there wrapped up in Edward's arm and I didn't care because I knew that as soon as this was over he would leave like he always does. I was surprised that I hadn't heard Alice the whole day but knowing Edward he probably told her something.

"When are you leaving?" I asked my voice hoarse from crying.

Edward growled. "I told you I'm not leaving you. Not anymore"

A bitter laugh escaped me before I could stop it. "Am I suppose to believe that?" I asked

"Tell me what to do. I know I fucked up but I can't live with out you. I finally accepted that. Please, Love."

"No" I whispered. "No" I said this time more forcefully pushing Edward away from me.

"I refuse to believe you anymore. Come on Edward how many times have you said those words to me? How many times have I believed you? I can't Edward not anymore. All you do is take, take, and take but I have nothing in me left to give."

"I'm sorry." he whispered over and over again. I shook my head as I fought to keep control.

"I can't Edward not anymore. I love you more that anything in this world but you have taken advantage of that in more ways than one. You finally told me you loved me but I can't find it in me to believe you when all your actions contradict your words."

Edward tried to pull me back to him but I refused to let him. "Leave Edward please." He shook his head and stood up to go. I don't know how long I stayed laying down unblinking and unmoving after he left but when I looked outside I saw that it was dark. My eyes closed on their own accord. I fell asleep with Edward's tortured gaze staring right at me.

* * *

**What do you think ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

I don't know how many days had passed. I don't know how many hours I have been laying down but I couldn't find it in me to get up. It could have been days, weeks, months, years and I still wouldn't have noticed. All my mind seemed to process was that he left again. _He said he wouldn't but he lied._

I hadn't cried since he left and I knew I wouldn't. I didn't have any tears left in me to offer and even if I did something was always holding me back.

A foolish part of me hoped he had been telling the truth but I knew that when it came to Edward it was better to never get your hopes because it would devastate you in the end.

How could I have been so stupid? In those few spaced out minutes that my body seemed to want Edward I had let myself gain false hope that maybe it was true. _That maybe he was serious._ But that hope was so easily crushed when he just up and left. _He didn't even fight._ I think that's what hurts the most.

He could leave me broken and torn so easily and yet I still wanted him. I don't know whom to blame. _Him or me?_ And frankly I don't care. This is why I can't allow myself to ever believe him. If by some miracle he is saying the truth I still don't think that I would ever be able to have a relationship with someone like him.

He could easily cut me off while I had a hard time being without his presence as soon as he left. I wished he never would have came looking for me. I wish he would just leave me alone. I wish I could live without him.

I wonder how I can love a man that continuously hurts me whether on purpose or unknowingly only he knows. Even though I doubt it's the ladder.

Loving Edward was easy but forgetting about him is the hardest thing that I have ever experienced in my life. I heard a knock on my door but I didn't bother answering. I could smell that it was Alice but her smell was off. _She smelled like Jasper._

My door opened slowly and Alice walked in her faced streaked with tears. Her eyes met mine. What use to be silver gray eyes was now a dark stormy gray met my now muddy brown eyes. I met her eyes with a blank stare. I moved over and offered her the side of my bed.

No words were spoken.

I just let her crawl in and soon her sobs began. I just held her tightly as her body heaved up and done with her violent shudders and cries. I was never a women of many words and I refused to change that, I just let her cry because that's what friend do.

They don't ask for explanations. They don't ask questions. And they don't turn their back on you no matter how they feel. Alice needed me and I refused to be selfish and not offer her all the support that I could.

By her guilt ridden expression I knew that she had given in. I also knew by her earth shattering sobs that he had turned her away after he got what he came looking for. I couldn't blame her though because I knew that I would give in to Edward also and putting off the inevitable is just wasting time. I felt her sobs quiet down as she fell into a an uneasy sleep.

I silently crawled out of bed and grabbed my journal where I wrote all my personal lyrics. I grabbed the pen and just let my emotion and heart pour out on paper.

_We touch, I feel a rush, we clutch, it isn't much_

_But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us_

_It's lust, it's torturous, you must be a sorceress, cuz you just_

_Did the impossible; gained my trust, don't play games it'll be dangerous_

_If you fuck me over, cuz if I get burnt_

_Ima show you what it's like to hurt_

_Cuz I been treated like dirt before ya_

_And love is evol, spell it backwards I'll show ya (evil)_

_Nobody knows me, I'm cold, walk down this road all alone_

_It's no one's fault but my own. it's the path I've chosen to go_

_Frozen as snow, I show no emotion whatsoever so_

_Don't ask me why I have no love for these mo'fuckin' hoes_

_Blood suckin' succubuses, what the fuck is up with this_

_I've tried in this department but I ain't have no luck with this_

_It sucks, but it's exactly what I thought it would be like tryna start over_

_I got a hole in my heart, some kind of emotional roller coaster_

_Something I won't go till you toy with my emotions so it's over_

_It's like an explosion, everytime I hold ya I wasn't joking when I told ya_

_You take my breath away, you're a supernova, and Imma…_

_I'm a space bound rocketship and your hearts the moon_

_And I'm aiming right at you, right at you_

_250 thousand miles on a clear night in June_

_And I'm aiming right at you, right at you, right at you_

I felt my chest flutter as my hand worked faster to gather all my thoughts and write it on paper.

_I'll do whatever it takes, when I'm with you I get the shakes_

_My body aches, when I ain't with you I have zero strength_

_There's no limit on how far I would go, no boundaries, no lengths_

_Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks_

_Gonna be that one, then once we get them it's never the same_

_You want them when they don't want you, Soon as they do feelings change_

_It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate_

_I wasn't looking when I stumbled on to you, musta been fate_

_But so much is at stake, what the fuck does it take?_

_Let's cut to the chase, before the door shuts in your face_

_Promise me if I cave in and break_

_And leave myself open that I won't be makin' a mistake_

_Cuz Imma…_

_I'm a space bound rocketship and your hearts the moon_

_And I'm aiming right at you, right at you_

_250 thousand miles on a clear night in June_

_And I'm aiming right at you, right at you, right at you_

I felt the weight I had on my shoulders get heavier as my writing became more furious with each word that was written.

_So after a __**100**__ year and six months, it's no longer me that you want But I love you so much it hurts, never mistreated you once I poured my heart out to you, let down my guard, swear to God I blow my brains in your lap, lay here and die in your arms Drop to my knees and I'm bleedin, I'm tryna stop you from leavin' You won't even listen so fuck it, I'm tryna stop you from breathin' I put both hands on your throat, I sit on top of you squeazin' Til I snap your neck like a popsicle stick, ain't no possible reason I can think of to let you walk up out this house and let you live Tears stream down both of my cheeks now I let you go and just give And before I put that gun to my temple I told you this… (Gunshot)_

_And I woulda did anything for you To show you how much I adored you But it's over now, it's too late to save our love Just promise me you'll think of me everytime you look up in the sky and see a star cuz Imma…_

_I'm a space bound rocketship and your hearts the moon_

_And I'm aiming right at you, right at you_

_250 thousand miles on a clear night in June_

_And I'm aiming right at you, right at you, right at you_

I felt out of breath once I finished writing and it felt like all the energy I had in me seemed to disappear. I knew I had missed my meeting with Angela and thinking about it now I knew I wasn't prepared to face the fame that came with being a musician. Maybe one day but that day was certainly no where near as of now.

I looked up only to find Alice looking at me with a perplexed expression. I just waved it off. I didn't owe anyone any type of explanation.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower scalding hot. The warm spray of the water relaxed my tense muscles and for a slight moment I was able to forget everything and pretend that with this shower I was washing everything away.

I didn't allow thought of Edward or Alice to pop in my head I only thought of the good times with my mother.

My mom wasn't very maternal. She was the exact opposite. She's flighty and eccentric. She was unpredictable and you never knew what she would do next. My nana always said I was exactly like her in looks and in mind even though I was more responsible and stable than her but I held that same enigma that drew people to her and me. She couldn't picture me being a mother but then again she could never picture Renee as a mother either.

My mom could have been all those things but I have never once doubted that she loved me. Even though she wasn't the most stable person she always put me first. I was always at the forefront of her mind and her world revolved around me. I guess that's why I never missed a father figure in my life because I had my mom and that was enough.

I was broken away from my thoughts when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prick up. I slowly got out of the shower and wrapped my fluffy blood red towel around me tightly.

Alice and I had to be cautious it was the start to the mating season. My footsteps were light and couldn't be heard by the most acute vampire. I opened my bedroom door and closed it quietly. I took notice that Alice was no longer here but I wasn't worried. If anyone knew how to protect them self it was Alice.

I turned around and froze in shock as I saw the last person that I least expected to see standing in my room once again. His eyes roamed my body up and down and I could feel his hunger as he tried to control himself.

The energy around us cackled and intensified as he eyes meet mine. I don't know what came over me but I felt my legs walk determinedly towards him. He looked at me with his forest green eyes and something seemed to snap in me.

I locked my hands inside his hair and slammed his head down to mine. He arms wrapped around my waist tightly. Our kisses were furious and passionate. This wasn't love this was lust. _Raw and overpowering lust._ He was staking his claim and I was powerless to it. _I wanted him to do it._ He growled and ripped the towel off my body as I wrapped both of my legs around his torso and he walked us to the bed. He throw us on the bed and we continued kissing. We couldn't get enough. Our teeth were clinking while our tongues fought for dominance.

I grinded my heated core dying for friction. He smirked when he felt my wetness and wasted no time in ripping his clothes off. Before I could even blink he was back on top on me kissing and biting me everywhere living purple and black bruises in his wake. I tasted the sour taste of metallic in my mouth and realized he had bitten my lip as well. I yanked his head back to mine and felt his huge nine inch cock at the entrance of my hole.

He looked at me for permission but I was done. I begged him with my eyes. _Please._ I gasped in shock as he plunged his whole length in me and I felt my walls tighten around his shaft. He didn't even stop to let me get adjusted to him. He kept plunging into me like an animal. All I could do was repeat his name like a mantra. I was his and he knew it.

My orgasm racked through me in powerful waves and I shuddered and trembled around him but he kept on plunging into me. He dick was swollen with need making him bigger. _It was almost painful. _ I kept cumming and his cock just swelled more and more to the point where I thought he couldn't fit. I had orgasmed more the seven times and my body was tired yet I couldn't help the cries of pleasure and pain that escaped my lips.

All of a sudden he plunged into me and spilled his seed inside of me causing me to go spiraling in another orgasm. I sobbed as the most powerful orgasm I have ever had ripped through me. He slowed down as our bodies came down from the high.

I looked at him as my eyes slipped close. I remember mumbling to him to please not leave.

Before my body became consumed with a deep sleep I heard Edward whisper 'I love you, Isabella' and I couldn't help the smile that over took my face because just for tonight I would let myself believe that it was true. I let myself be happy because for once I just wanted to feel and not question it. I would leave that for morning but just for today I would let myself believe this bittersweet lie.

* * *

**Tsk Tsk Bella you gave in you naughty girl. lols so tell me my dear readers what do you think about Bella giving in. Btw Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys kept me motivated to write more. The song from the last chapter was A Woman's Worth by Alicia Keyes and the song for this chapter is SpaceBound by Eminem. Enjoy =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

I awoke feeling a delicious ache all around my body. I yawned and stretched loving the way my body was sore. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me, making me lose my breath. I tried to get out of his arms but he just held me tighter, unwilling to let of me. I turned around in his arms and realized that he was awake when his shinning emerald green eyes bored into me.

_He thought he had won._ He was sadly mistaken. I tried to pull away as my aggravation for him grew.

"Let me go Edward." My voice cold and void of emotion.

Edward's expression turned from serene to confusion in less than a second.

"What do you mean?" he asked his face deep in thought.

"Leave." Is all I said.

"But I thought –" I cut him off right there.

"Exactly, you thought. Now Leave." I said my frustration seeping through my tone.

"No Bella, we have to talk."

A bitter laugh escaped me. "Talk about what Edward?"

"About us." His own aggravation shinning through.

"There was never an us." I said angry that he would even think that after everything he pt me through there would even be an us.

"Yes there was_. Is._ We have to talk"

"Alright Edward lets talk. Do you want to know about how I fell for you? Or would you like to hear how I was a walking zombie for years after you left? Do you want to talk about how every time you left it felt like I was suffocating and drowning? Would you rather hear about how my body flinched at the thought of your name? Do you want to know about the gapping hole that's trying to consume because I wont allow myself to be near you? How about the time that I went to the hospital because I wasn't eating? Tell me Edward where do you want to begin?" My voice growing louder as I spoke.

"I didn't know. I love you Bells" he whispered with anguish. He looked genuinely shocked as if he hadn't known that I fell for him hard.

I laughed. _Of course he didn't know._ He never cared enough about me to find out. My temper reached its boiling point when he whispered those three words to me that obviously held no meaning to him.

"_All I wanted was a lousy letter or a call. I hope you know I ripped ALL of your pictures off the wall. I love you Edward, we could have been together, think about it. You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it. And when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it. I hope your conscience EATS AT YOU and you can't BREATHE without me_." **(Stan by Eminem)** I screamed tears streaming down my face.

His faced became pained and I got angrier because all I wanted to do was smooth out his face and make him happy again. I felt like I had to physically refrain myself from reaching out to him. I tried to fight his embrace but he held me tighter and I was no match for Edward's strength.

"Leave Edward. Please stop lying to me already it hurts so much when you say things you don't mean. You don't love me Edward you love to fuck me. If you really loved me you wouldn't have left all the those times." I whispered, my voice cracking as he rocked me back and forth while whispering sorry.

"I am so sorry Love. And that's not true I never just fucked you. I never meant to hurt you I thought it was what was best at the time." He burred his face in the crock of my neck whispering his apologies. I shook my head no because I refused to believe him.

"I don't think I can ever trust you not to leave Edward. Every time I wake up and you are not there I would think that you left. If there was to ever be an us I would live with that fear through out our entire relationship." I whispered.

He shook his head and just tightened his arms around me.

"Let me go Edward." I mumbled not really wanting him to.

"You don't mean that." His pained voice said.

"No I don't." I admitted. "But I want to." I continued. "So much."

"Please Love forgive me."

"I can't Edward, not now and possibly not ever."

"Yes you can, you just have to try." He said, his voice becoming desperate.

I looked into he pained emerald green eyes and I sighed. I had never seen Edward show this much emotion but I couldn't allow myself to give myself up to him once again.

"Leave Edward, I'm done." I said.

He loosened his arms from around me and slowly let me go. I hated the fact that my body yearned for his touch after he let me go.

Before he left he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes enjoying his lips on my skin, missing him already when he pulled away. "I will never give up on us Love. I love you."

I new my face must have showed my pain when he whispered those three words to me but I couldn't find it in me to care. He deserved to know what he had put me through. A small but growing part of me loved seeing Edward in pain. I turned my face away from his and didn't open my eyes until I heard the faint click of the door.

I wanted to believe Edward with every fiber of my being but he had killed my trust over and over again. There were only so many chances I could give and there were only so many times that I could allow myself to be open to him without closing up completely.

He had taken everything I had given to him for granted and I refused to be used again. I didn't think I could stay here any longer but I couldn't leave Alice especially now.

_Alice._

My pixie. I had forgotten all about her. I felt the guilt for being so selfish weigh down on me as I swiftly got up and almost tumbled back because of the painful ache in between my legs but I regained my balance and went on my mission to find her.

I walked into the kitchen only to find Alice staring down at something in her hand. She was looking at it with a blank stare. She looked up when she heard me entire the room and clasped what she had in her hand tightly.

He complexion looked paler than usual and her cloths were old and ripped. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smudged. I stood there traumatized. I have never seen Alice look this_ shitty._

So me being me, I blurted out "You look like shit." My eyes widened at what I had just said and slapped my hand to my mouth because that is not something you say to someone who looks as miserable as her. But before I could apologize she cracked a smile and her eyes got a small twinkle that I haven't seen in all the time that I have been here.

"Well, so do you." She smirked. I just nodded because I knew it was true.

I sat down across from her and we just stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other one was thinking. Our connection was broken when she unclasped her had and let a pregnancy test fall on the table. I stared at it and then looked up at her. My face surly showed my confusion.

"I'm pregnant." I was shocked but I didn't let it show in my face.

I stared at her for another beat. "What are you planning on doing about it Tinkerbelle." I asked.

"Well, I told Jasper." She paused and took a deep breath as tears gathered in her eyes. "He told me to get rid of it." I gasped under my breath and stared at her as she paused to try to get control of her breathing. "I said no and left." With that she broke down and let her head fall on the table as sobs consumed her body.

Jasper was officially an asshole.

Alice was looking away from me whispering under her breath how she can't do it alone. I decided to interrupt her and cleared my throat.

"_I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now. But hey, what do I always tell you? Straighten up little soldier. Stiffen up that upper lip. What you crying about? You got me." _**(Mockingbird by Eminem)** I smiled weakly at her.

Her head lifted up when she heard me say this and watery smile over took her small beautiful features and I cracked one of my own.

This is what friends are for. They are there for the good, the bad, and the miserable. Alice needed me and in someway I needed her. We would help each other heal. She was my best and only friend as well as the only person I can trust.

This baby would not miss a father. It had me and Alice and hopefully that was enough.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Thee more reviews the faster the update =] Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Edward Pov.

I left Bella's home with a huff. I really thought we could work this out. I know I made mistakes but at the time I honestly thought it was what was best. I wanted us to work out. I was tired of running. There was only so much time that I could run away without running back. That would just end up hurting us both along the way and I wasn't going to cause Bella any more pain than I already have.

Last night was _A-fucking-mazing_. The way her body responded to me was out of this world and she is mine whether she wanted to accept it or not. Just thinking about it made me hard. I groaned walking around with blue balls was not in the agenda for today.

I am man enough to admit that I am afraid of commitment but not because of the reasons you may think. There are many vampires out there that would try to hurt Bella if they find out how much she means to me and I won't allow that to happen.

But yet I still can't keep away from her. Ever since I took her innocence away I have never been able to be with another woman. I was hers. I got a taste of the forbidden fruit and have become greedy.

I am done trying to stay away. Sometimes I just wish I were dead. _How ironic._ If anyone found out that the fucking great Edward Cullen had a weak spot they would all target her and I refused to be the one to blame for putting her in danger.

As much as I tried to keep myself closed off from Bella I knew that was impossible. I had wanted to try to be just friends with her at first but I soon realized that it wasn't possible. Bella was my mate in every since of the word and that scared the shit out of me.

She was my drug and I was the addict that couldn't get enough. She was all the good that I wasn't. She made want to be a better man. She made me think about marriage, and having a family. At first I tried to fight it but I couldn't fight this forever. Then Carlisle had to go and ruin it by telling me that, I quote, 'She will find someone else Edward.'

That just set me fucking off. She was mine. _Fucking mine._

I knew that if I didn't act now she would find someone else and knowing that it was a fucking possibility made my heart fucking hurt_. _

_I was scared though._

Being my mate came with a lot of responsibility. Carlisle bit me, Emmett, and Jasper in that order. Carlisle was the first king of vampires. He bit us so he could share the reign. Now we were all the kings of vampires even though Carlisle was still the main leader. We all had to agree before a decision was made and if one of us disagreed no decision would be made without an agreement.

If Bella were to choose to come be with, she would have to live in the mansion, which is something that I know she would be dead against. Privacy would be hard for both of us and that is something she values. She would be expected to produce an heir for me but I had the feeling that she wouldn't want any child of ours to be involved with the kingdom unless it chooses to.

We came from two different worlds and that would definitely play a role with the outcome of our relationship. But I was selfish. I wanted her to stand by me and help me make decisions. I wanted her body to swell up with my child. I wanted her to be with just me. _Only me._

But I fucked up. I have left her time and time again and if I was her I wouldn't be able to forgive myself but I was selfish and I still hoped that she would.

Carlisle that asshole already had his mate, so he couldn't fucking understand how I fucking felt. Emmett was the only one of us that has yet to find the woman he loves. Jasper is torn between Maria and Alice and then there's me.

I could have had the woman I love, the one I desire, but me being me I had to fucking mess it up because that's the only thing I seem to be good at.

_I am such a bastard._

It killed me to see my Bella cry. Her eyes shouldn't be so cold and so distant they were suppose to sparkle and shine like they had when we first met. The shit that hurt the most was that I fucking knew I caused those tears to cascade down her beautiful pale checks.

I was going to fix this if it was the last thing I do.

I parked the car in front of the mansion and noticed that Jasper's car was the only one parked in out driveway. This can't be good. I had learned to turn of certain powers but I used my telepathy to feel for Jasper's emotions.

I walked inside and I was immediately assaulted with the feelings of guilt, shame, and remorse coming from Jasper's room.

I made my way over there and knocked on his door quietly. I heard a faint come in so I did. I was not expecting to see Jasper sitting down, his shoulders hunched and his face in his hands.

"Hey fucker, what's up with you?" I asked truly confused.

"I fucked up." He whispered.

I stood there quietly waiting for him to continue.

"Alice is pregnant." My eyes widened when he said this but I couldn't respond because I was in such shock. "I told her to get rid of it." He rasped out as sobs over took his hunched frame.

_Way to go fucker, and I thought I was an asshole._

Standing there watching Jasper finally break I couldn't help but feel happy that he was finally starting to realize the repercussions of his actions. I stayed in his room for a while waiting to see if there was anything else he needed to say.

Just as I was about to leave, he finally looked up with pleading look as if to ask me what to do. I didn't know how to respond so I coldly shook my head and laughed bitterly.

"You did fuck up." Was my only response. I left the room cold chuckles still escaping my lips.

I felt Jasper's emotions intensified so I turned off all my powers and walked to my room like a ghost. Thanks to Bella's birth we were able to gain the power of being a shield which was very much appreciated by I all of us.

Jasper and I were very close. Carlisle and Emmet were very close. This is how mine and Jasper's relationship worked. We wouldn't judge each other and we didn't tell each other what to do. We were very truthful with each other and never spared the others feelings because we truly didn't give a fuck what you felt the truth was the truth. _There was never a way around it._

I don't know what was worse though. Carlisle and Esme have been trying to get pregnant for a long time now and have had no luck. Then there is Jasper. He didn't even like kids, not that I can blame him, I didn't like them either but unlike Jasper if it was Bella that was pregnant I would in no way ever leave her. That was just not an option for me.

Jasper made the mistake of falling in _love _with Alice, and falling in _lust_ with Maria. I once told him that this would end badly but he didn't listened to me and I never reminded him.

Carlisle would have a shit fit when he found this out. We considered ourselves brothers and a family. Family doesn't hid secrets from each other. This would especially hit home since Carlisle and Esme have been trying for a baby.

I decided to fuck it. This wasn't my problem and I had my own problems to deal with without adding others weight into it.

Life as we know it had officially ended

* * *

**So this is the Edward's Pov that all of you have been asking for. Sorry its short. Don't get used to it though lols. This might be the only E Pov you guys will get but who knows if I get more reviews requesting more E Povs then I will do more of them but remember this is Bella's story from her pov. So what do you think? Review and tell me =] Btw thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter lotssssss of love to all my readers ;-***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

After finding out about Alice's pregnancy everything seemed to switch focus. It really wasn't about Alice and Jasper anymore, it was about what was best for this baby. Even though I understood that, I don't think that Alice did. I had a strange feeling that she still held hope for her and Jasper's relationship. I didn't want to be the one to burst her bubble but someone was going to have too.

I hadn't seen Edward in two weeks and nothing seemed easier. I still missed him like crazy but I just stored my feelings away. Sometimes I had the feeling that he was in close proximity as me but I just blamed it on paranoia.

This Saturday started out like any other but I should have known that the dull ache in my stomach was not meant to be ignored.

I stumbled out of bed only to find Alice pacing the room back and forth. I looked at her with confusion written all over my face.

"What's going on Ally?" I asked worriedly.

"Carlisle called, he wants to have a family meeting with us."

I'm sure my eyes were bulging out of my head. This was not a normal thing. I was in no way associated with the royal family besides Edward and I wasn't important enough for Edward to mention to his family. Alice was only Jasper's concubine but she was pregnant with the first baby born into the royal family so I can see why they would want her but not me.

"Wait, what does this have to do with me though?" I asked.

"I don't know but he told me to bring you and besides that I can't show up there by myself." She said with tears in her eyes.

I walked over to her and hugged her. "When does this family meeting begin?"

"At one so we only have an hour to get ready."

I nodded my head and we went our separate ways to get ready.

In less than an hour we were on the road to the Royal Mansion. As I drove I sensed Alice shifting and fidgeting in her seat. I wanted to comfort her so badly but how could I when I was nervous also. _I was just better at hiding it._

We arrived to the mansion 5 minutes early. As I looked up at this castle, I couldn't help but feel intimidated. Alice and I stayed in out sits and I couldn't say I blamed her for it. I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew that Alice saw what would happen today. But Alice knew more than anyone that the consequences of changing the future were never good.

With a deep breath I opened my door and slowly walked out of my car. Alice followed my lead and we soon began to walk to the front door. The door opened before we could even knock and I was surprised to see the face of a gentle woman smiling at us sincerely.

Her eyes landed on Alice first and she smiled and hugged her.

"Hello, I'm Esme." She said her voice soft and gentle.

Alice frame was rigid as she tried to understand why this unknown woman was hugging her.

Her eyes soon landed on me and her eyes widened in recognition. I heard a soft gasp escape her lips as she turned a deathly pale color. Her eyes looked so familiar. It was like I had meet her in a previous life. She looked at me with a horrified expression and a mixture of fear and guilt. I don't know where I have meet her but I didn't get a good feeling about it. She moved toward me to hug me as well but my body reacted by moving as far away from her as possible.

She looked at me with sadness and nodded her head as if she understood why I reacted that way. I didn't even know why my body seemed to want to run away from her but some how she still looked at me as if I was justified for doing this.

We followed her into a room where everyone sat. Everyone was talking but as soon as Esme walked in with us all the talking stopped. I didn't know who else was in the room because as soon as I went in my eyes snapped to Edward and it felt as if everyone disappeared. I tried to rip my stare away from him but his eyes held me in like a prisoner. I heard Esme clearing her throat as if to snap us out of our staring contest but I couldn't find it in me to look away.

I felt so weak when I was looking at him. I felt as if he could read me like an open book and I had no choice but to accept how vulnerable he made me feel. I vaguely remember sitting down in the opposite chair, in front of him but all I could think about was how I was going to survive this.

Carlisle cleared his throat after we were all seated but my eyes stayed connected to Edward's pure emerald green eyes.

"Well, I will like to get straight to business." Carlisle's voice echoed throughout the dinning room. I felt myself nod before I could stop myself.

"So it has come to my attention that the first child will be born into the royal family. Congratulations Alice and Jasper." As he spoke you could hear a hint of happiness and longing in his voice.

"So to make this official I am proud to announce that Jasper and Alice are now engaged."

As soon as these words left his mouth, I snapped out of my Edward induced haze and looked up at Carlisle.

"What?" I asked my voice shaky. I could vaguely hear Alice coughing up a storm. I guess she was just as surprised by this.

"Jasper talked to me and said that he had asked Alice for her hand in marriage." He stated, confusion seeping through his voice.

I could feel my anger boiling as I saw tears start gathering in Alice's eyes.

"Well _sir_, I'm afraid that what you are saying is absolute blasphemy or has Jasper not told you of what he said to Alice?" I asked my voice taking on a sweet tone.

Carlisle looked in Jasper's direction and I could feel all the anger he held towards me at this moment rolling off of him in waves.

Everything was dead silent, all you could hear were Alice's soft sobs in the background.

"Well since Jasper doesn't have the balls to tell you then I will. He told Alice to get an abortio-" but before I could finish I felt the wind being knocked out of me as I felt someone's cold rough hands wrapping around my throat tightly. I closed my eyes and took short breaths but I still felt my vision getting hazy. All I remember before I passed out was staring into deep cold ocean blue eyes.

_I love you Edward. _Was all I thought before I blanked out.

* * *

**Sorry its short and took so long life got in the way **


End file.
